Point of View
by 001001000110
Summary: Semua warna mengandung makna. Bagaimana kita mengartikannya, tergantung dari cara kita untuk memandangnya. For IHAFest February : WARNA. RussMano, shonen-ai. RnR?


**Title : Point of View  
><strong>

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, light swearings, shonen-ai & mention of violence/BDSM, dark!Spain.**

**Summary : Semua warna mengandung makna. Bagaimana kita mengartikannya, tergantung dari cara kita untuk memandangnya. Dan apa yang kita benci di awal, mungkin saja akan kita sukai di akhir. Semuanya tergantung pada sudut pandang. Apakah kita ingin tetap seperti semula, atau memutuskan untuk berani mengubahnya...  
><strong>

**A/N : Ahem... Fic pertama saya untuk IHAFest bulan Februari dengan tema : WARNA. Semoga tidak melanggar guidelines. Enjoy please... ^^**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~!"

"'Happy Valentine's Day' nenekmu kuda laut? Woi, Italy! Jangan bikin kotor! Aku sudah capek menyapu lantai, tahu!"

Cuek dengan teriakan-teriakan sebal sang kakak, Italy melompat-lompat gembira mengelilingi ruangan seraya menebarkan konfeti merah kelap-kelip dari mangkuk plastik di tangannya. Romano berusaha menghentikannya, tapi Italy lebih gesit menghindari tangkapannya. Dia baru berhenti setelah konfeti di mangkuknya habis, kemudian berdiri di tengah ruangan seraya menatap berkeliling dengan senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya.

Ruang tamu mereka kini penuh dengan potongan kertas kelap-kelip dimana-mana; lantai, perabot, bahkan kanvas-kanvas lukisan di dinding pun tak luput menjadi korban kesenangan Italy. Romano—yang kini berlumur konfeti dari kepala sampai kaki—menatap adiknya dengan berang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bersihkan!" perintahnya segera.

"Aww~ Tapi 'kan kita baru mulai bersenang-senang, vee~," ujar Italy memelas.

Romano memutar mata. Mengabaikan dorongan hatinya untuk meniru seorang personifikasi Asia yang populer dengan kalimat 'Kita? Lo aja kali gue enggak!', Romano berkata tegas.

"Pokoknya bersihkan! Tiga puluh menit lagi kita harus ke Konferensi Negara. Aku tidak mau kalau setelah pulang nanti masih harus membereskan rumah," ujar Romano seraya menekuk muka kemudian melipat kedua lengannya. Tak lupa bibirnya dikerucutkan sedikit seraya mengerutkan alis, memberikan kesan bahwa dia serius dengan kata-katanya. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, taktik itu rupanya berhasil.

"Vee~ Aku 'kan cuma ingin merayakan Valentine," gumam Italy pelan. Dia menghela napas kemudian berjalan pergi untuk mengambil peralatan kebersihan. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Fratello..."

Romano sudah separuh jalan hendak mengambil sapu ketika dia mendengar gumaman adiknya kemudian segera berbalik.

"Ha—hadiah?" ulangnya terputus.

Italy menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh kakaknya dengan wajah lesu. "Benar, veeeee~." Bahkan 'vee'-nya lebih panjang dari biasanya. "Setelah berpesta sedikit, aku ingin kita bertukar hadiah. Vee~, Fratello akan memberiku hadiah juga, 'kan?"

Romano menelan ludah ketika dia teringat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberi Italy hadiah Valentine. Pemuda itu berpikir cepat; kiranya apa yang akan dilakukannya sebagai pengganti hadiah untuk adiknya? Dia memang menyiapkan hadiah, tapi bukan untuk Italy. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis menuju rahangnya ketika Italy terus memandang ke arahnya, menanti jawaban dari sang kakak. Menelan ludah sekali lagi, Romano akhirnya berkata pelan.

"Er, yeah... Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu, sih," ujarnya tak yakin, masih berpikir apakah rencananya akan berhasil mengelabui Italy atau tidak. "Ta—tapi aku tidak membawanya sekarang. Eh, sebenarnya aku malah tidak mungkin membawanya."

"Vee~, benarkah? Memangnya apa hadiahnya, Fratello?"

"Uh, itu... umm... ah! Nanti saja kutunjukkan! Sekarang kita pergi ke konferensi saja dulu!"

"Vee~, tapi rumahnya—"

"Nanti saja! Anggap saja itu hadiah keduaku untukmu!"

Romano menyembunyikan hela napas lega ketika Italy tak lagi memprotes dan berjalan mengikutinya. Sambil berjalan ke mobilnya, Romano memutar otak untuk mencari tempat dia bisa mentraktir makan malam adiknya.

Meski tidak menyiapkannya secara khusus sebelumnya, Romano cukup yakin bahwa Italy tidak akan keberatan mendapat undangan makan pasta sepuasnya sebagai hadiah Valentine.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Romano menyukai warna putih.

Baginya, putih merupakan warna yang elegan. Putih adalah warna yang paling universal, sumber dari semua warna. Seperti yang dia ketahui dalam pelajaran Fisika, sinar putih yang dilewatkan pada prisma segitiga akan membentuk sebuah spektrum warna yang disebut sebagai warna pelangi. Begitu pula jika memutar kumparan seluruh warna, yang diperlihatkan adalah warna putih sebagai hasil akhirnya.

Putih adalah awal sekaligus akhir dari warna-warna yang ada.

Meski mengaku sebagai penggemar warna putih, Romano tidak merasa perlu untuk mengoleksi benda-benda dengan warna putih. Baginya, putih selalu ada di setiap warna. Hanya saja, warnanya tak terlihat karena putih juga memiliki fungsi yang lain, yakni transparan.

Seperti perasannya pada seseorang. Tak pernah terlihat, namun selalu ada.

Romano juga tidak pernah kesulitan memilih sesuatu jika dengan warna putih. Karena putih tidak memiliki gradasi atau kecenderungan. Kau sering melihat warna-warna yang tak begitu jelas; seperti jingga kekuningan, merah keunguan, biru kehijauan, atau cokelat kehitaman. Tetapi kau tak akan pernah melihat warna putih kekuningan, putih kemerahan, putih kebiruan, dan sebaliknya. Putih, ya putih. Tidak ada kecenderungan atau keraguan di dalamnya.

Putih memiliki makna kepastian. Kau hanya punya dua jawaban untuk menentukannya; putih atau bukan. Ya atau tidak. Putih memberimu keyakinan untuk membuat sebuah keputusan. Memberimu pengetahuan bahwa seberapapun banyaknya cobaan atau rintangan, sebuah keputusan yang kaubuat di awal akan tetap sama pada akhirnya.

Romano menyukai warna putih; selalu mengingatkannya akan salju, dan seseorang yang diam-diam dia sukai di belahan bumi bagian utara Eropa sana.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Romano mengintip ke dalam ruangan lewat celah pintu yang terbuka beberapa senti. Setelah meyakinkan Italy untuk masuk ke ruang konferensi lebih dulu, Romano memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat situasi di sekitarnya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kotak persegi panjang—bisa ditebak isinya apa—terbungkus kertas bermotif garis tiga warna dan berbalut pita perak di dekat salah satu ujungnya.

Tidak. Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang tidak direkayasa bahwa dia memilih kertas bermotif garis putih, biru dan merah untuk membungkus kadonya.

Mata Romano melirik ke seluruh sisi ruangan, namun orang yang dicarinya sama sekali tak terlihat. Romano menghela napas. Kecil sekali kemungkinannya dia bisa meletakkan kadonya di meja orang yang bersangkutan tanpa dilihat oleh nation-nation lain. Namun rasanya dia juga belum siap mental untuk menyerahkannya secara langsung. Romano sedang memikirkan strategi apa yang mungkin efektif ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Sedang apa, da?"

Romano berjingkat kaget dan langsung menegakkan diri. Bungkusan hadiahnya terlepas dari tangannya; namun setelah sedikit aksi akrobatik, pemuda Italia itu berhasil mencegahnya mengalami kontak dengan lantai dan segera menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya. Romano mendongak menatap sang pemilik suara yang kini menunduk dan memberinya tatapan heran.

"Ti—tidak sedang apa-apa!" sahut Romano segera, berusaha terdengar netral meski efeknya terganggu dengan nadanya yang agak terputus. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Kenapa belum masuk ke ruang konferensi?"

"Mobilku sempat mogok tadi," sahut Russia. Dia membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar kemudian kembali menoleh Romano. "Kau tidak mau masuk, da?"

"Aku... eerh... tu—tunggu sebentar!" seru Romano ketika Russia hendak berjalan meninggalkannya. Romano merasa wajahnya mulai memanas ketika dia mengulurkan hadiahnya seraya memalingkan muka. "Nih! U—untukmu!"

Russia memandang bungkusan hadiah yang diulurkan sembarangan ke arahnya itu—matanya nyaris menjadi korban pencolokan tak sengaja tadi. Bentuknya persegi panjang, kemungkinan besar isinya cokelat. Russia menggaruk belakang lehernya perlahan sebelum berkata sedikit canggung.

"Aku... tidak suka makanan manis, da~"

Rasanya kepala Romano seperti kejatuhan sebuah batu besar dengan bunyi imajiner 'JDUAK!' yang nyaring begitu mendengar komentar Russia. Ingin rasanya dia menggali lubang sedalam sepuluh mil, menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya, menutup lubang di atasnya, kemudian menyumbatnya dengan batu saking malunya. Namun sebagai negara yang dikenal punya ego tinggi, pantang baginya untuk terlihat kalah begitu saja.

"Ya—ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" ujar Romano ketus meski dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kubuang saja!"

Tangannya sudah hendak melemparkan kadonya ke keranjang sampah terdekat—tempat sampahnya bagus, omong-omong. Semoga saja biaya pembeliannya tidak sampai memakan dana ribuan dolar seperti yang terjadi (lagi-lagi) di sebuah negara Asia—ketika Russia segera menahannya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak mau menerimanya, da," ujar Russia seraya menarik bungkusan itu dari tangan Romano perlahan. Dia menimang-nimangnya sesaat—seolah memutuskan apakah kado itu benar-benar layak diterimanya—sebelum menatap Romano dan memberinya senyum kekanakan yang sudah menjadi ciri-khasnya. "Kuterima, kok. Terima kasih, Romano~"

"Uh... yah... sa—sama-sama," ujar Romano yang kembali tersipu. Dia melihat pemuda itu menyimpan hadiahnya ke dalam saku mantelnya dengan hati-hati sebelum tiba-tiba meninju telapak tangannya. Otomatis Romano berjingkat mundur.

"Ah! Aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah untukmu, da," ujar Russia seraya menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau—yah—jadi aku tidak—"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, kok," potong Romano segera. "Kau tidak perlu memberiku hadiah balasan. Lagipula aku memberimu hadiah cuma karena kasihan, sepertinya tidak ada yang akan memberimu hadiah Valentine selain aku." Russia terbatuk perlahan yang bagi Romano terdengar seperti 'Belarus!'. Namun dia segera mengabaikannya dan menambahkan, "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak. Kau sudah memberiku hadiah, maka sudah sepantasnya bagiku untuk membalasnya, da," ujar Russia bersikeras. Dia berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendapat ide dan berkata cerah, "Ah! Ini saja!"

Romano memandangnya dengan bingung ketika mendadak Russia melepaskan syal yang selama ini tak pernah terpisah dari lehernya. Dia masih tak mengerti apa yang hendak pemuda itu lakukan ketika kemudian Russia mengalungkan syal itu ke lehernya.

"Maaf kalau tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang lebih baik. Tapi syal ini adalah benda yang berharga bagiku, jadi kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk menjaganya," ujar Russia seraya tersenyum hangat.

Romano merasa dirinya tak bisa berkata-kata; terlebih lagi ketika Russia menunduk, kemudian mengecup pipinya dengan lembut dan berbisik,

"Happy Valentine's Day, Romano..."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Russia menyukai warna merah.

Seperti vodka yang menjadi minuman favoritnya, warna merah selalu memberinya kehangatan tiap kali melihatnya. Warna merah melambangkan keberanian dan kekuatan, simbol tak resmi dari sebuah kekuasaan. Karena itu Russia selalu memilih warna merah dalam benderanya. Meski sering berganti warna bendera sejak jaman kekaisaran hingga sekarang, hampir seluruhnya memiliki warna merah di dalamnya.

Russia menyukai kekuatan yang terkandung dalam warna merah. Merah mempertegas sebuah eksistensi, menyatakan dengan jelas suatu keberadaan. Merah selalu menjadi tanda dari hal-hal yang penting. Seperti yang biasa dia tonton dalam film-film pencarian harta karun, mereka selalu menandai tempat yang benar dengan huruf X warna merah, bukan hijau, biru atau kuning. Merah juga memiliki kekuatan yang tak terlihat untuk memaksakan perintah. Sama seperti alasan yang digunakan kenapa lampu lalu-lintas diset dengan warna merah untuk menyuruhmu berhenti.

Karena warna merah seolah memberimu ancaman jika berani melanggar perintah yang dimaksudkannya.

Merah meninggalkan kesan yang sangat kuat bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya. Loyalitas dan pengorbanan, kepercayaan diri serta perjuangan. Warna merah memberimu tekad untuk tidak pernah menyerah sebelum mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Warna merah menandaimu sebagai seseorang yang terpilih, tak berhenti untuk menjalankan benang merah takdir kehidupan.

Russia menyukai langit yang berwarna merah; terutama saat matahari terbenam dan menjadi latar belakang pemandangan seorang pemuda mediterania, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dipikirkannya.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Apa ini?"

Russia mendongak, menatap Prussia yang tengah memegang sebuah kado berbentuk persegi panjang berbungkus kertas bermotif garis putih, biru dan merah. Dia tadi meletakkannya di atas rak televisi dan lupa menyimpannya ke tempat lain. Russia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sebuah novel yang sedang dibacanya kemudian berkata pendek,

"Hadiah dari Romano, da."

"Hadiah dari Romano?" ulang Prussia seraya mengamati bungkusan itu dengan lebih teliti. "Dan sejak kapan kau suka cokelat? Setahuku kau tidak suka makanan manis."

"Aku menerimanya hanya sebagai tanda kesopanan, da. Tidak baik menolak sebuah pemberian yang tulus dari seseorang, 'kan?"

"Mungkin saja dia cuma mau meracunimu."

"Jangan berburuk sangka, da. Sejak kapan kau suka berpikir negatif begitu?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan pendapat orang lain?"

Russia menghela napas kemudian menutup novelnya. Dia memandang Prussia yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, da," ujar Russia.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti!" balas Prussia ketus. Dia melemparkan bungkusan hadiah Romano ke atas sofa sebelum berjalan menghampiri Russia yang diam tak bergerak di tempat duduknya. "Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan soal 'etika kesopanan', huh? Seingatku kau sudah biasa berlaku seenaknya pada semua orang. Kenapa kau jadi peduli pada perasaan Romano? Apa hubungannya denganmu? Hmm?"

"Prussia, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Ada apa denganmu?" ujar Russia seraya berdiri, menunduk memandang sang pemuda albino yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Apa masalahnya? Oh, lupakan saja. Aku—" kalimat Prussia terhenti ketika sesuatu mendadak disadarinya. Kelopak matanya menyipit, memperlihatkan separuh mata _ruby_ di baliknya. "Dimana syalmu?" tanyanya segera. Russia mengangkat alis mendengar pergantian topik yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa?"

"Syalmu. Dimana?"

"Eh..." Russia menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung, tak yakin apakah dia harus menjawab dengan jujur atau tidak. Tapi mengetahui sifat Prussia, dia tahu sebaiknya dia tidak mencoba berbohong. "Kuberikan pada Romano, da. Untuk hadiah Valentine."

Prussia merasa api emosinya telah tersulut. Memberikan syal 'istimewa' itu pada Romano? Memangnya siapa dia? Kenapa—

"Jelaskan," ujar Prussia perlahan, suaranya bergetar menahan amarah. "Kenapa kauberikan syal itu pada Romano?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu harus memberinya apa, da," ujar Russia. "Dia memberiku hadiah dan aku sama sekali tidak membawa apapun saat itu. Jadi kuberikan saja syal—"

"Kaupikir apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" desis Prussia berang. Suaranya terdengar semakin lirih saat dia mulai kehabisan kata-kata. "Bagaimana mungkin kau—kau—"

"Prussia, biar kujelaskan—"

"APA YANG MAU KAUJELASKAN?"

Russia berjengit samar ketika Prussia tiba-tiba berteriak marah. Wajah pemuda itu mmerah hingga ke telinga dan lehernya, pertanda amarah yang teramat sangat. Russia mencoba menenangkannya namun Prussia dengan kasar menampar tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sepatnya emosi. "Jangan berani-berani menggunakan tangan yang kaugunakan untuk menyentuh orang lain itu padaku!"

"Prussia, ini semua tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan," ujar Russia beralasan. "Ini—"

"Kaupikir bisa menipuku? Kaukira selama ini aku tidak tahu apa yang kausembunyikan?" tukas Prussia. "Aku diam saja karena kupikir kau bisa memperbaiki kelakuanmu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Kau menyukai Romano 'kan?"

Russia mengedip, selama beberapa saat dia tak bisa menjawab karena tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Melihat Russia hanya diam, Prussia merasa bahwa pemuda itu membenarkan tuduhannya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa marah. Dan sakit.

"Kau brengsek," ujar Prussia pelan. Matanya terasa memanas, namun sekuat tenaga ditahannya agar tak menangis. "Kau bohong padaku. Aku sudah memberikan segalanya untukmu, tapi apa yang kauberikan sebagai balasannya? Kau justru mencintai orang lain..."

"Prussia—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" jerit Prussia lepas kendali. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa gemetar oleh emosi yang dirasakannya. Marah, kecewa, sedih, cemburu, semuanya bercampur-aduk dalam dadanya. Dia menatap Russia dengan nanar dan tanpa sadar sebutir air mata menitik di pipi pucatnya.

Russia menahan napas. Seumur hidup, dia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menyakiti Prussia sampai seperti itu. Dia hanya tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Berawal dari perasaan kagum semata, hal itu kemudian berkembang tanpa disadarinya. Russia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain sementara dia menjadi kekasih Prussia. Namun entah kenapa segalanya terjadi di luar kendali, dia tidak bisa menariknya kembali.

Dia jatuh cinta pada Romano di luar keinginannya.

"Prussia, aku—" Russia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Berkata pada Prussia bahwa semuanya hanya salah paham dan mengubur semua perasaannya dalam-dalam? Dia tidak ingin membuat Prussia sedih. Namun di saat yang sama dia juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri bahwa dia memang menyukai Romano...

"Kita putus," ujar Prussia singkat. Butiran air mata yang lain kembali jatuh, namun pemuda itu segera memalingkan muka. "Sudah cukup. Aku tidak bisa menjalani ini lebih jauh lagi."

Russia merasa tubuhnya beku. Rasa dingin mulai merayapi punggungnya, menyengat seluruh sarafnya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Segalanya tidak mungkin berakhir seperti ini...

Prussia merasa hatinya remuk tak bersisa. Russia tak mengatakan apapun padanya; artinya dia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dia berbalik, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Hatinya semakin terkoyak menyadari bahwa Russia tidak berusaha menghentikannya, sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Russia benar-benar tidak menginginkannya lagi.

"Terima kasih," ujar Prussia perlahan, menggigit bibir untuk mencegah airmatanya jatuh lagi. "Terima kasih untuk waktu yang telah kauberikan untuk bersamaku. Aku telah menyia-nyiakan waktuku, hidupku yang hebat terbuang percuma hanya untukmu. Aku pergi, dan jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi. _Auf wiedersehen_**(1)**..."

Ketika pintu tertutup di belakangnya, dua hati pun telah hancur bersama-sama.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Romano tidak menyukai warna merah.

Saat masih kecil dulu, Spain pernah mengajaknya untuk menonton aksi seorang matador. Namun tiba-tiba bantengnya lepas, dan berlari ke arah Romano yang pada hari itu kebetulan mengenakan kaus warna merah. Sejak saat itu, Romano trauma dengan warna merah dan sebisa mungkin menghindari warna tersebut.

Merah itu warna setan. Dalam lukisan-lukisan yang menggambarkan neraka, setan selalu digambarkan dengan wujud mengerikan dengan warna merah untuk tubuhnya. Merah selalu melambangkan kekejaman dan penyiksaan. Meskipun menyukai tomat yang notabene berwarna merah, Romano tetap tidak menyukai warna merah secara personal.

Bagi Romano, merah merupakan simbol dari banyak hal yang negatif. Nafsu juga sering diidentikkan dengan warna merah menyala. Merah memikatmu dengan pesonanya, namun perlahan menghancurkanmu dengan duri dan racun yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Merah itu kejam. Merah itu licik. Merah membuatmu terjebak dalam sebuah penghianatan yang tersamarkan.

Merah itu iblis.

Romano tidak menyukai warna merah. Karena setiap melihat warna merah, yang terbayang di pikirannya hanyalah darah. Darah yang mengalir di kulitnya, ketika Spain mencambuk tubuhnya setiap malam.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Aw, aw, aw... Pe—pelan-pelan..."

Spain memegang punggung Romano dengan hati-hati, mencoba mengangkatnya dari posisi berbaring sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya. Sesekali Romano meringis ketika kulitnya yang terluka menggesek material selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia sudah hampir mencapai posisi duduk ketika sesuatu terasa menahan tangannya.

"Ra—rantainya, bodoh! Lepaskan dulu rantainya!"

"Ah! Maaf, Roma..."

Spain melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan Romano dengan kepala tempat tidur kemudian menyimpannya kembali ke dalam laci, bersama dengan borgol dan cambuk yang tadi juga digunakannya. Begitu merasa tangannya bebas, Romano menumpukan sikunya dan berusaha bangkit sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Roma?" tanya Spain seraya duduk di sebelahnya, membelai rambut cokelatnya perlahan.

Romano berusaha untuk tidak menjawab dengan sarkastis. Seluruh tubuhnya memar dan bekas-bekas cambukan juga belum sepenuhnya kembali seperti semula. Bagaimana mungkin dia baik-baik saja? Sebagai seorang personifikasi negara, mereka memang memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan yang berbeda dari manusia. Namun bukan berarti rasa sakitnya tidak sama.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Romano pada akhirnya. Dia menghela napas kemudian memalingkan muka menatap jendela. Merenungkan nasib yang telah dipilihnya.

Sejujurnya, dia sudah muak dengan kehidupannya. Hidup dalam naungan Spain dulunya menjadi hal yang paling diinginkannya. Namun semuanya ternyata tak seindah yang selama ini dia lihat di permukaan. Segalanya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

Sebelumnya, Romano berpikir bahwa inilah takdir kehidupannya. Dirinya sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi boneka Spain atas kompensasi kebahagiaan yang telah diberikannya. Selama ini dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa seperti itulah eksistensinya, itulah jalan yang harus ditempuhnya. Namun ternyata pikirannya keliru.

Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang ditetapkan oleh Tuhan. Tapi sesuatu yang kaupilih sendiri.

Jika dia bisa memilih untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama Spain, maka seharusnya dia bisa memilih untuk menjalani kehidupan yang lain. Bersama orang lain. Romano tidak tahu apakah dia akan berhasil dengan kehidupan baru yang direncanakannya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa orang lain yang dipilihnya akan membawa hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi sebelum keluar dari kondisinya yang sekarang, dia tidak akan membuat perubahan apapun untuk mengubah hidupnya.

Dia harus berani mencoba. Dia harus berani mengambil resiko.

"Spain..."

"Hmmm?"

Dia harus bisa membuat keputusan. Romano memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum menoleh dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata hijau di sebelahnya.

"Aku... ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Spain tertegun. Selama beberapa waktu, dia hanya terdiam. Otaknya mencoba memproses perkataan Romano barusan menjadi sebuah informasi yang bisa diterima akal sehatnya.

"Maaf? Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" ujar Spain.

"Aku ingin kita putus," ujar Romano lebih tegas. Dia menambahkan sambil menunduk. "Aku merasa bahwa semua tidak berjalan seperti yang kurencanakan."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Spain tidak mengerti. "Selama ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membuat keputusan begini?"

"Mungkin bagimu semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak merasa begitu."

"Tapi, kupikir kau mencintaiku..."

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kauperlakukan dengan seenaknya. Aku juga punya perasaan. Sayangnya kau tak pernah memikirkan hal itu."

Kembali Spain terdiam. Romano membuka selimutnya perlahan sehingga tampaklah bekas-bekas cambukan di sekujur dadanya yang terbuka. Romano mengangkat tangannya hingga sejajar dengan mata Spain, memperlihatkan bekas rantai di pergelangan dan luka-luka menyilang di sepanjang lengannya.

"Ini? Ini yang kausebut dengan mencintaiku?"

"Roma..."

"Aku lelah, Spain. Kupikir kau bisa berubah, namun ternyata kau tetap sama saja," ujar Romano getir. Dia menyelimuti kembali tubuhnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku bersedia terus bersamamu meski kau memberitahuku semua kekuranganmu. Aku tidak keberatan. Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu. Tapi apa yang kauberikan? Kau hanya menyakitiku. Aku tidak tahan lagi, Spain. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir."

Spain menghela napas. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu seperti apa perasaan Romano jika pemuda itu baru sekarang memberitahunya? Bagaimana mungkin dia berharap bahwa Spain bisa membaca pikirannya? Spain mengira bahwa diamnya Romano sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak keberatan dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya. Bukan salahnya jika dia sama sekali buta dengan apa yang sesungguhnya diingankannya...

"Aku mencintaimu, Romano," ujar Spain akhirnya. "Semua yang kulakukan hanya demi kebahagiaanmu."

"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan aku," ujar Romano. "Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin berubah, kau tidak bisa berubah. Jika kau sungguh-sungguh menginginkan kebahagiaanku, kumohon. Kali ini, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Hatinya terasa pedih saat mengatakannya. Romano tahu bahwa segalanya tak semudah yang ia katakan. Dia memang sangat mencintai Spain. Membayangkan akan hidup tanpanya, rasanya pasti seperti neraka dunia. Tapi Romano sudah tak sanggup menahan siksaan Spain lebih lama lagi. Dia harus kuat. Dia harus bertahan. Dia masih punya harapan.

Dia harus bisa untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru—

"Kalau kau bersikeras..."

—tanpa Spain...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Russia tidak menyukai warna putih.

Warna putih selalu mengingatkannya pada salju dan General Winter yang datang menyerangnya tiap musim dingin tiba. Seperti apapun usahanya, hal itu seperti takdir yang tak akan bisa dihindarinya. Russia membenci saat-saat itu, saat dimana dia merasa seperti orang yang sendirian. Orang yang ditinggalkan di belakang dan tak pernah ditengok kembali.

Putih selalu membuatnya seperti berada dalam kekosongan.

Russia tidak suka membeli barang-barang dengan warna putih. Putih itu begitu polos dan mudah ternoda. Sekali terkotori, akan sulit bagimu untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula. Putih merupakan simbol dari awal yang baru, namun juga akhir dari yang lama. Putih digunakan untuk menandai kebahagiaan, namun disisi lain putih juga digunakan untuk menyatakan kesedihan.

Mengingatkanmu tentang apa itu rasa kehilangan.

Putih itu awal dari semua warna. Tapi jika kau mencampur semua warna, hasilnya akan jadi putih kembali. Putih itu seperti lingkaran. Tak memiliki awal, juga tak memiliki akhir.

Putih itu suci. Putih itu polos. Putih itu samar dan tak terlihat.

Russia tidak menyukai warna putih. Karena dia telah menodai putihnya sebuah kepercayaan. Karena warna putih adalah hal yang terakhir dia lihat, saat Prussia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Kau terlihat murung, da."

Romano tidak menjawab, matanya terpancang pada sosok yang duduk di kejauhan. Seharusnya hari itu mereka bersenang-senang. America berkata bahwa sesekali mereka harus rekreasi, melupakan sejenak kepenatan mereka menyelesaikan urusan negara. Karena itu dia mengajak semua personifikasi negara untuk menghabiskan waktu selama sehari di Universal Studio, taman bermain terkenal di Florida. Namun kenyatannya, Romano sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya.

"Aku... putus dengan Spain."

Russia menoleh pemuda mediterania itu dengan rasa kaget bercampur bingung. Putus? Kenapa?

"Boleh kutahu kenapa?" tanya Russia hati-hati. "Soalnya... tiba-tiba sekali. Selama ini kulihat kalian baik-baik saja, da..."

"Aku hanya lelah. Aku sudah muak dengan kebiasaan buruknya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihilangkan," ujar Romano perlahan. Dia menunduk, tak menyelesaikan penjelasan tentang perasannya. Bahwa sesungguhnya, dia juga mulai menyukai orang lain...

"Oh, aku juga baru putus dengan Prussia," ujar Russia menghela napas. Dia tersenyum tipis saat Romano terbelalak menatapnya. "Aneh, da. Bisa bersamaan begini."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya sekarang."

"Maaf. Kau pasti masih mencintai Spain, 'kan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Russia tersenyum. Meski Romano tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia tahu pasti bahwa Romano memang masih mencintai Spain. Dia memandang ke arah tatapan Romano dan melihat bahwa France, Prussia dan Spain sedang duduk dan bercanda bersama-sama.

"Kau... juga masih mencintai Prussia?"

Russia menoleh ketika mendengar Romano bertanya. Pemuda itu masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Russia kembali memalingkan muka.

"Aku kehilangan dia, da," ujarnya perlahan. "Tapi... kurasa sekarang aku tak benar-benar mencintainya seperti dulu lagi."

Kali ini Romano akhirnya mengalihkan pandang ke arahnya. Russia berpaling, dan bertatapan langsung dengan bola mata sehangat pasir pantai mediterania.

"Kenapa?" tanya Romano tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak mencintai Prussia lagi?"

"Entah," ujar Russia seraya mengendikkan bahu. Syal barunya merosot turun dari bahunya dan dia segera membetulkannya. "Aku hanya merasa begitu, da. Sudah beberapa lama sih..."

"Kau tidak merasa berdosa karenanya?"

"Dosaku sudah terlalu banyak. Membuat dosa sekali lagi kurasa tidak akan ada bedanya, da."

Romano menunduk mendengarnya. Selama ini, dia merasa berdosa karena menyimpan perasaan untuk orang lain, padahal dia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Spain. Sekarang dia sudah bebas. Tapi kenapa dia masih merasa berdosa karenanya?

"Aku... mencintai orang lain."

Romano mendongak menatap Russia. Pemuda itu menengadah, menatap langit dengan awan berarak di atasnya. Matanya terlihat menerawang, seolah melihat ke dalam kenangan-kenangan yang tersimpan dalam memori di otaknya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, senyum yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu tidur Romano, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya...

"Jadi itu alasanmu putus dengan Prussia?" tanya Romano. "Karena kau menghianati cintanya untuk orang lain."

"Bukan mauku juga hal itu terjadi, da," ujar Russia. "Semuanya seperti mengalir begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Dia berhenti sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku memang tidak ingin menghentikannya."

Romano memalingkan muka. "Jadi begitu? Kau tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkan orang yang telah lama kaucintai karena memutuskan untuk mencintai orang lain?" ujarnya pelan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada getir dalam suaranya. Russia menyadari hal itu, membuatnya kembali menunduk untuk menatap pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya berharap untuk mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih baik, da," ujar Russia sungguh-sungguh. "Untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, kadang kau harus melakukan sebuah pengorbanan yang besar. Kalau kau terus merasa nyaman dengan keadaanmu, kapan kau akan melakukan perubahan? Jika saat ini aku harus putus dengan Prussia, kenapa aku tidak boleh berpikir bahwa itu adalah jalan yang telah digariskan untukku?"

"Kupikir kau tidak percaya takdir," ujar Romano mencibir.

"Memang tidak," balas Russia tenang. "Aku membuat takdirku sendiri. Jika aku ingin bahagia bersama orang lain, maka itulah jalan yang kuanggap telah digariskan untuk kutempuh."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Tuan Filsuf," ujar Romano kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Kuharap orang baru ini lebih beruntung dari Prussia."

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin membuatnya begitu, da," ujar Russia. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat, membuat Romano juga tak ikut bicara. Namun setelah beberapa lama, Russia menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Romano..."

Romano memandangnya dengan heran. "Maaf?" ulangnya. "Maaf untuk apa?"

Russia tersenyum, namun tetap tidak memandangnya. "Maaf jika aku mungkin mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa menghiburmu, membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Maaf..." Russia berdiri, melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan lebih pelan namun masih terdengar jelas. "Maaf atas keegoisanku karena telah menginginkanmu..."

Romano tak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Benarkah dia mendengar Russia mengatakan sesuatu yang dia ingin pemuda itu katakan? Apakah ini semua hanya sekedar halusinasi ataukah memang kenyataan?

"Maafkan aku karena telah mencintaimu..."

Secara refleks, Romano bangkit berdiri dan menyambar lengan Russia yang bergerak hendak meninggalkannya. Dia menariknya dengan keras hingga pemuda itu berbalik dan menghadap dirinya.

"Pengecut," desis Romano perlahan. Russia menatapnya tajam, namun Romano dengan berani balas menatapnya. "Kau pengecut. Kau menyatakan cintamu padaku lalu kau mau pergi begitu saja? Kenapa? Kau merasa takut bahwa aku mungkin akan menolakmu? Kau takut bahwa aku tak akan pernah mempercayai ucapanmu?"

Napas Romano terengah, namun Russia masih tetap diam dan hanya menatapnya. Romano menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mengabaikan semua perasaan bersalahnya saat berkata pelan,

"Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau alasanku untuk meninggalkan Spain... karena... karena aku mencintaimu...?"

Russia tertegun di tempatnya berdiri mendengar pengakuan Romano. Benarkah? Apakah semua yang dia dengar ini benar? Benarkah... benarkah Romano juga mencintainya?

Dua buah lengan ramping yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan kuat itu membuatnya sadar dari _semi-trans _yang dialaminya. Saat itu Russia sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Romano memang benar. Cintanya berbalas. Pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia. Pemuda itu pun mengangkat lengannya, balas memeluk Romano dengan erat seolah tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Mereka memang telah kehilangan sebagian hati mereka. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, mereka menemukan bagian yang akan kembali melengkapinya satu sama lain.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Romano menyukai warna putih, namun kini dia juga menyukai warna merah.

Merah tak selalu berarti luka dan kesakitan. Semua traumanya akan warna merah memang tak akan pernah hilang, namun ia telah melihat sisi lain dari warna yang ia anggap iblis tersebut. Merah melambangkan api, namun tak hanya membakar. Merah juga bisa berarti semangat. Merah adalah tekad untuk tidak pernah menyerah. Untuk selalu berusaha dan tidak berserah pada takdir.

Merah juga bisa berarti kehangatan. Merah juga melambangkan kasih yang tak pernah padam.

Merah itu cinta.

Russia menyukai warna merah, namun kini dia tak lagi membenci warna putih.

Putih tak selalu dingin dan tak bersahabat. Putih juga merupakan sebuah lambang ketulusan, sebuah kepercayaan yang diberikan atas dasar kesetiaan. Putih memang polos dan mudah ternoda, karena itu dia harus bisa melaksanakan tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya. Putih hanya memberikannya dua keputusan; ya atau tidak. Putih adalah hasil akhir dari semua pilihan warna yang diajukannya, semua kembali pada warna putih yang menjadi asal dari semua warna.

Putih juga bisa berarti keyakinan. Putih menjadi penyatu semua perbedaan warna dalam satu kebersamaan.

Putih itu cinta.

Merah dan putih, sesungguhnya memiliki makna yang tak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja, semuanya tergantung dari bagaimana cara untuk memandangnya. Bagaimana sudut pandang yang digunakan untuk menilainya. Romano dan Russia telah belajar bagaimana warna-warna yang awalnya tidak mereka sukai, justru membawakan perubahan yang indah dalam kehidupan mereka. Dengan mengubah sudut pandang, mereka telah mengubah sesuatu yang tidak mereka sukai, menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berarti.

Merah dan putih itu sama. Merah dan putih itu cinta. Putih bisa menjadi merah, merah pun bisa menjadi putih. Hanya dengan sebuah pergantian sudut pandang, maka semua warna tak lagi berbeda.

Berani mencoba?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"_Cheesy**.**_Benar-benar _cheesy_."

"Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatnya."

"Kenapa harus pakai bunga segala, sih? Bicara saja 'kan sudah cukup. Atau kau terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya langsung?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak romantis, da..."

"Cerewet! Mau kutaruh mana bunga yang ini? Semua jambangan sudah penuh—hei! Jangan duduk sembarangan! Nanti tuksedonya kotor!"

"Inilah alasannya kenapa aku tidak suka warna putih."

"Terus? Kau mau menikah pakai tuksedo warna merah?"

"Yah..."

"Sudah! Jangan banyak protes lagi. Waktu kita semakin sedikit. Italy kemana, sih? Aku 'kan harus pakai tuksedo juga."

"Putih?"

"Tidak. Belang-belang."

"Serius, da?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini benar-benar ya... Katakan lagi, kenapa aku setuju untuk menikah denganmu?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku?"

"Uh... Kau bisa pura-pura tidak tahu dulu, 'kan?"

"Kau bertanya, aku harus jawab, da."

"Dasar tidak peka."

"Umm... _Spasiba_**(2)**?"

"..."

"..."

"... apa?"

"Da... Aku juga mencintaimu, Romano~"

**x.x FIN x.x**

**A/N : (1) Goodbye - Deutsch. (2) Thank you - Russian.**

**Yo! Selesai juga akhirnya fanfic gaje ini. Maaf kalau agak membingungkan. Ini pertama kalinya saya ikutan IHAFest, semoga tidak menyalahi aturan. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sini. Semua kritik dan saran, silakan disampaikan lewat review. Saya tunggu...**

**Ciao! ^^**


End file.
